1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for fabricating semiconductor structures which contain at least a doped region in a compound semiconductor layer of III-V or II-VI elements with Group V or Group VI elements introduced therein, in excess amount, to form either microcrystals or point defects in the doped region and, more particularly, it relates to the fabrication of quantum structures in III-V compound layer such as GaAs. This invention is also directed to the fabrication of an improved FET structure which has a gate length less than 0.1 micron.